gaianafandomcom-20200214-history
Belestar
Belestar (Chasca-Pitu in the Lizardman tongue) was, until half-way through the fourth age, an Elven territory, and part of the great Edhelnore kingdom. However, the harsh climate, unsavory geography and dangerous wildlife ensured that it was never densely populated. The Elves maintained it purely for hunting and for the unique flora the region yielded. During the fourth age a new group arrived in Belestar- The Vultani. The Vultani were a Morrim race and stemmed from the same tribe which eventually created the Kerin’thia. They arrived in great ships from the south, a few at first. The Elves allowed them to settle, as they were few and they stuck mainly to the coasts. Slowly, however, more and more ships and colonists arrived, wanting a foothold in this rich land. The Vultani proved to be vicious hunters and, worse for the Elves, the destroyed acres of jungle to provide wood for their longships. The Elves took counsel, and decided to remove the ‘parasitic’ Vultani’ from their lands. Queen Melwen was sceptical about war, but realized that the destruction could well continue all the way to Emynost unless checked. A small war ensued, but the Elves underestimated the Vultani's love of war, and they were defeated. The Vultani captured and razed the elven fortress of El-Nora and the cities of Vanalia and Silme. With this defeat, the Elves renewed their attack, this time more aggressive. Such was the fury of the elves that several Vultani tribes were completely wiped out. Melwen quickly stepped in to stop the complete massacre of the Vultani people. Peace-talks ensued, and a treaty was signed. The Treaty of Isalmar granted the plains and coasts of Belestar to the Vultani, and kept the jungles for the Elves. For a time the two races lived in relative peace, although many elves slowly began to leave the region. Overview Chronology of Belestar Geography of Belestar Ecology of Belestar Commerce and Trade in Belestar Roads of Belestar Races *Pachacaca *Vultani *Ursani *Belestari *The Imperials *Argani Elves *Zun-Kassar Tribes of the Vultani *Mbundu *Gallu *Bonnul *Hendi *Drulu *Chagu *Lamba *Bahati *Murr Cities Imperial Towns *Angletown *Fort Belestar *Rolmor Colony *Gerios Colony Pachacaca Towns *Ixia *Xochitla Argani Towns *Vinyaro *Isilmar Ursani Towns *Meric Vultani Tribal Communities *Angletown *Mbundu *Gallu *Bonnul *Hendi *Drulu *Chagu *Lamba *Bahati Places Ever since the coming of the Vultani and the other tribal races, Belestar has been a the location of hundreds of tribal wars and attempted genocides. As such, there are many ruins scattered throughout the peninsular- abandoned Morrim Towns, the remains of now-extinct Vultani tribes, Pachacaca temples and Elven fortresses. Any adventurer willing the explore the dense Chaca-Apu jungle or brave the swamps is likely to make his riches- if he survives long enough.... *El-Nora *Iaur-Silme *Moram's Rocks *Mosim'a Gate *Trya-Chuma *Vanalia Groups and Politics Vultani Groups *Gandana *Uhmbada *Behru-Maki UrsaniGroups *Ri'chana Pachacaca Groups *Machu *Maccamatl *Kintuteci Imperial Groups *Legion of the Dusk *Antillian Marines People of Note *Pachunama *Mostrassu *Ometecutu *Horsatia *Vortos Kalas *Kalham Mabb *Rowenna *Loria Category:Belestar Category:Countries